A flexible display apparatus is bendable and deformable and can be applied to various fields such as a wearable device, a mobile phone and an electronic book, including a flexible organic electroluminescent display apparatus, a flexible electrophoretic display apparatus, a flexible liquid crystal display apparatus, and the like.
FIG. 1 is a schematic plan diagram showing a flexible display substrate according to the related art, and FIG. 1a is a schematic cross-sectional diagram of the flexible display substrate shown in FIG. 1. In combination with FIG. 1 and FIG. 1a, the flexible display apparatus includes a flexible substrate 01 made of a bendable flexible material such as plastics, so that the display apparatus is bendable. A wire 02 for transmitting an electrical signal is disposed on the flexible substrate 01.
Reference is made to FIG. 1b, which is a schematic diagram showing the flexible display substrate of FIG. 1a being in a stressed state. The flexible display apparatus is deformed due to bending under an action of a force F1 when being used. The deformation amount of the wire 02 is greater and the stress is relatively concentrated at a region A, and thus the wire 02 is liable to break at the region A when the flexible display apparatus deforms repeatedly under the action of the force F1, causing an open circuit. Therefore, a normal operation of the flexible display apparatus is affected.